Dreams
by nukagirl
Summary: Hermione keeps on having dreams about a Weasley boy, what happens when the dreams start to come true? weird pairing. Rating might go up. WARNING! now contains SLASH, don't like, don't read, so simple
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the common room by the fire. The flumes were dying, must be late. No sound came from any of the dormitories. All Hermione could hear was her deep breathing and the flaking of the flumes.

Suddenly, a door opened, and someone made their way down the stairs. Hermione didn't look up, just stared in to the flumes. They come into the common room, and walked over to the fire. They sat down next to Hermione and placed their hand on hers, which was on the sofa between them. Hermione looked down at it, it was coved in freckles. Hermione looked up in to the blue eyes of Fred Weasly. His hair even more ablaze by the light of the fire. His freckles scatted all over his face. They move closer towards each other, their lips almost touching…

Then came a girlish giggle above them.

Hermione snapped her eyes open, Parvati and Lavender was standing over her, laughing fit to burst.

" What you laughing at," Hermione asked, sitting up.

" You, you looked like you were going to snog someone," Parvati told her.

" Yeh, was it Krum?" asked Lavender.

" Honestly, grow up, your 15, for God sake" Hermione yelled at them then shut the curtains and got dressed, quickly. She left the room in silence. Annoying Parvati and Lavender, who were still giggling.

Hermione had been having dreams like this for months now, but why. That's what she keeps asking herself. Hermione had never looked twice at Fred and only show him as her best friend's older brother. However she had realised that Fred is actually quite cute and attractive.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, and sat herself down at the Gryffindor table and ranched for her favourite foods.

She continued to think about the dream, why would she, a fifth year prefect, want to go out with a seventh year, trouble maker?

She noticed in the corner of her eye George, Fred and Lee sating at the table, deep in conventions, probably about their joke shop. She turned to them and released that Fred was staring at her, he winked when Hermione and turned around to talk to George and Lee. If Hermione wasn't mistaken, Fred's eyes had turned pink. Hermione looked down at her plate and felt herself blush. Could Fred really fancy her? She asked herself. No, it was impossible.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table,

"Morning" Harry said while grabbing everything in site. Hermione jumped, she had not heard them sit down. Ron studied her then with, a full mouth of food said

"Hermione, you've gone red" Hermione felt herself go redder, then said back

"So"

"So…I don't know…someone asked you out?"

"Don't be silly, Ron, maybe I have a cold" Hermione lied.

" What, in the middle of September" Ron laughed

"Honestly, why would anyone ask me out?" Hermione asked. But before ether Ron or Harry could answer, some one said,

"Well, your smart for one, if a boy goes out with a smart girl, they look smart" Hermione turned around, it was Fred. He continued,

"And to be honest your not bad looking for a 15 year old" then he walked out of the hall. Hermione watched him go, amazed. Could Fred Weasly honestly fancy her? She looked at Ron and Harry; Ron was glaring at after Fred. Harry said to Hermione,

" You know, his not wrong"

"About what?" Hermione asked

"About, if a boy goes out with a smart girl they look smart" Harry replied and then returned to his bacon. Hermione just shook her head.

As Hermione, Harry and Ron walked to potions, Hermione thought about the way Fred had answered her. He was the last person she thought would answer her question like that. But maybe he was just joking, like he was always was. If he meant it would not of said it in the great hall, and definitely not in front of George and Lee.

"What do you think, Hermione" Ron asked her. She snapped back to life

"About what?"

"That if Snape had a girlfriend he would be more cheerful," Ron told her

"Oh…Yeh" Hermione said confused.

During potions, Hermione didn't take much notice of what Snape was saying, she take her notes automatically but a couple of times Harry had to stop her adding the wrong ingredient to her potion.

"What's up with you Hermione, its normally you that is correcting me" Harry told her.

"Its nothing" Hermione said and then returned to her work, being careful not to do any more mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Hermione had the same dream. This time, their lips actually touched. And she noticed something that she had never noticed before. A calendar. It had the days crossed off until the 23rd of September.

She woke up and start away asked what the day was. Lavender, who was standing half dressed, relied,

"It's the 23rd" Hermione stared at her before shutting her curtains.

"You're welcome" Lavender yelled through the curtains. But Hermione didn't care. What does it mean? What does it mean? She kept going over in her mind.

She got dressed and left without a word. It was a Saturday. Thank God. She thought she couldn't cope with another day like yesterday.

Hermione didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away and think so her feet lead her to the library. Hermione just sat for a moment thinking all over. She looked up dreams and their meanings in the Divination section. She found a book, sat down and flicked though it.

_Kissing-When we dream about kissing someone, it can suggest an acceptance of a new relationship with that person. Such an act can also signify that, on a subconscious level, we are seeking to develop a quality belonging to that other person in ourselves._

So does this mean she is going to have a relationship with Fred, or that she wanted to belong to Fred?

She looked up other things, key things in her dream. She couldn't find best friend's brother but she did find that a man's brother means 'the shadow' Hermione thought that a shadow means hanging over her or dangerous.

_Fire-suggest passion and desire in its more positive sense and/or frustration, anger and resentment in its more negative sense._

_To be more conscious of the flume of the fire would be more aware of the energy and strength which is created._

Hermione looked all of this though. She is going to have a relationship with Fred, but there is going to be danger and it is going to full of energy and passion.

Oh, this makes no sense! She had to stop herself from shouting out. She buried her head in her arms.

This is stupid, what does it all mean. Then she remembered the date. Does that mean that the event was going to happen tonight?

She sat there for about ten minuets and by that time Harry and Ron had find her. They sat either side of her.

"Hermione, are you awake?" asked Harry, poking her in the side.

"Yes, I am awake" Hermione said, her head still in her arms. Ron looked at her book.

"Dreams? But this it to do with Divination. You hate Divination" he said.

"I don't hate Divination, I just think it is a waste time and effect" Hermione replied, sitting up.

"In other words, you hate it, anyway are you ok, you wasn't at breakfast" asked Harry.

"Yeh, I'm ok, I just needed time alone" Hermione said, "anyway, that's go and see if Hagrid is back" hoping that would take her mind off things. They set off, but he wasn't back yet so they ending up doing their never ending homework. Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to any of it, so was surprised when she put down her last bit of finished homework at 8pm.

She spent the rest of the evening watching Fred across the common room. He and George were showing off their joke shop stuff again. If she wasn't mistaken, Fred didn't seem as involved in it as he normally was. George seemed to notice it as well because he whispered something to Fred and looked serious and worried. Fred just shook her head and looked into the direction of Hermione.

Hermione gave him a small smile and then pretending to be busy with homework.

Hermione decided to stay in the common room that night. She knew it was stupid but she needed to know.

It wasn't until midnight that the last person climbed the stairs to the dormitories. She stared down into the flaking flumes, they were still alive. It would be a while until-if- Fred come down.

"This is stupid, Hermione, it was just a dream, he is not coming down" she told herself. But then suddenly a dormitory door opened. She froze. Whoever it was come down the stairs.

"Oh God" she thought as she forced herself to stare into the fire. They were at the bottom of the stars.

"Hermione?" she spun around.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" Harry, who was in his PJs and looking tired, said,

Well, bedtime is not my favourite time anymore, so I was looking over the Marauders map and saw that you were down here so I come down to see if you were ok" Hermione felt horrible, how could she forget that Harry has been having nightmares about the night Cedric died.

"Harry, I'm so…I…I forgot" Hermione told him. Harry yawned and said,

"Yeah…well….o-well, what's up with you? You haven't been yourself lately"

"It's nothing really, I'm just worried about the…um…OWLs, that's all" she lied. Harry could tell she wasn't telling the truth but didn't press the matter. He yawned again and slumped back on the sofa, eyes closed.

"You should get some sleep" Hermione said.

"I know, its just that every time I close me eyes I see…I see…" he stopped, his eyes were now on the fire, slightly watery.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she tried to think about when she used to have nightmares as a kid.

"An old muggle trick is to think of something before going to sleep and you're dream about that. My mum used to put on the sound of waves in my bedroom and I used to dream of the seaside" Hermione said. Harry looked at her and smiled, she returned it.

"Thanks, Hermione" he said, sitting up.

"That's what I'm here for"

"I better get to bed, and so said you" Harry said, while standing up.

"I know, but I like watching the fire die" Harry smiled again. Hermione realised how tired he was. He had black bags under his eyes and his hair was more messy then usual. Hermione got up and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry, who had not been expecting this, hugged back tightly. A few tears escaped his green eyes and fall into Hermione's hair.

"I just hate revisiting it every night" he cried, softly. They broke apart. Harry wiped his face with his sleeve and left.

Hermione felt really bad. How could she forget? How could she be worried about her dreams when Harry can't even sleep because of his?

She looked at the fire. The flumes were exactly like they were in her dreams. She sat staring at them, it was silent, and no sounds at all came from any of the dormitories. She sat there for about twenty minuets, just thinking. Then a door opened, she didn't look up, she didn't know why, she just stared into the fire.

They came down the stairs and into the common room. Still Hermione stared into the dying fire. Who ever it was sit themselves next beside her and she felt the weight of their hand being placed on hers. Her heart beat quickened.

Hermione slowly looked down at it. The hand was pale, with brown freckles scatted all across it. She just stared at it for ages, and then looked up at the owner's face.

Fred looked at her, his blue crystal eyes glazing into her brown ones.

Her wasn't his usual playful self, but calm, sensitive and really, really cute.

They slowly move closer, until their lips touched. All thoughts were thrown from her mind as Fred's lips touched hers. Hermione forget everything, Harry, OWLs, everything. It was a soft and sensitive kiss, their mouths moving with each others. She knew this should feel wrong but she had never felt anything more right before in her whole live.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Hermione couldn't find any words. It seemed that Fred had taken then all. She lent against Fred and he slowly stroked her hair. This felt wonderful, like they were the only ones there, in the whole world.

Hermione found her voice and said,

"You know, you're not bad looking for a 17 year old" Fred laughed and said,

"Thanks, you're not a bad kisser for a 15 year old"

"How did you know I was down here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have been having these dreams for ages now, and I just knew" Fred replied.

"I've been having the dreams as well" Hermione told her. Once again, they just looked at each other. A clock struck two o'clock same where in the castle. Hermione jumped and then said,

"I should go to bed" but she didn't move. Fred leaned over for another kiss. Hermione dared to slip her tongue gently into Fred's mouth and turned it into a full length snog. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, feeling his hair. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's wrist and pulled her closer.

Her chest was against his. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. It felt warm and comforting.

It felt like an hour when they broke apart, but it had only been a couple of minuets. They still had their arms around each other. Hermione stood up, breaking the contact and said,

"Goodnight" and then left.

**There we go. Second chapter up. Sorry it's been a while. I would just like to warn you now that this story is not all about Hermione and Fred as you well see in the next chapter. They were just the cause of then following events. So sorry if you are disappointed. Please review, flumes welcome but nothing too cruel. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn't believe it! She had snogged Fred Weasley. It had felt so right!

What would Ron say? It was a known fact that he fancied her. What would he think if he found out that she had been snogging his brother? She decided not to think about it. She had every right to go out with who ever she wanted to.

Hermione was a lot happier that week.

She and Fred would eye each other from across the Common room, and smile shyly at each other, but they didn't get a chance to see each other alone. Hermione longed to see Fred on his own. She didn't get a chance until Friday.

She got an owl, saying,

_Hi Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Charms class room after Quidditch practice._

_Yours Fred._

So that night, Hermione walked to the Charms room and sat and waited for Fred. She was there for ten minuets. She kept glazing into the window, wishing she looked better. She ran her hands through her hair and licked her lips.

Fred came into the room and shut the door behind him. He went over to Hermione and gently kissed her without a word.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron where walking to the Common room. Ron had just had a rubbish Quidditch practice, so wasn't talking. Harry had tried to get him to talk about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, but it didn't work.

They came to the Charms corridor and a noise came from one of the rooms. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Should we check it out?" Harry asked.

"Go on then" Ron replied and opened the door.

Hermione and Fred was in a full on snog. Ron saw the pink of one of their tongues. Harry gasped and the noise broke them apart. Fred turned around just in time to see Ron ran off.

"Ron!" Fred shouted after him and ran after him before Harry could.

Hermione broke down in tears. Harry didn't know what to do, he was still in shock. Fred and Hermione were the last two people he imagined to get together.

"I…you…him…um…HUH!?" is all he could say. Hermione giggled, uneasily. Harry cleared his throat and said,

"How long have you been together?"

"Not long" Hermione replied, tears running down her cheeks. Harry went and sat next to her, wrapping a arm around her shaking shoulders. Hermione just collapsed in his arms.

"How could I have been so stupid? I've ruined everything" she cried.

"Hey, it's ok, you can't help who you fell in love with" Harry said.

Meanwhile, Fred had find Ron in one of the secret passages. He was on the floor, crying.

"Ron" Fred walked towards him.

"Leave me alone" Ron yelled at him.

"Don't be so childish" Fred said to him.

"I'm not" Ron yelled at him, even though it sounded very childish, "You know how I felt about her, but you don't care, anything to make my life hell" Ron yelled at Fred.

"It's not like that, Ron" Fred said, trying to get Ron to understand.

"It is, you always make fun of me, letting me down, I bet you are going to go back to George and have a good laugh about this" Ron yelled.

"George doesn't even know" Fred yelled back. There was a silence. Ron was really surprised.

"But you two tell each other everything" he said, venom in his voice.

"Not everything, we never talk about our love life" Fred told him. Ron flinched at the word 'love'. Fred tried to sat down next to him, but Ron pulled out his word and stood up.

"Oh, come on, Ron, this is stupid, look I know you fancied her, but you have to understand, we love each other" Fred said, while backing up against the wall. Ron put the wand to his chest.

"I love her, Fred and you took her from me" Ron yelled.

"But you never did anything, I got there first" Fred said. He pushed Ron back and Ron fall to the ground.

He sweared at Fred and shouted a cruse at him.

Fred flew back at the wall and he sled down to the floor. He saw stars in front of his eyes as pain went though his head.

15 years of hate was rushing through Ron's head as he looked at Fred. All Fred had ever done was tease him, make him do things he didn't want to do, scaring him.

Again, Ron shouted a cruse at Fred. Fred felt like a fist had hit him square in the face. He tasted blood in his mouth.

He turned over as Ron walked out of the secret passage. Fred sat up slowly.

How could Ron have done that to him? His own brother? Then he thought, the pain Fred felt now was probably the same pain Ron felt.

Fred leaned against the wall, but as he did he felt a stinging in his head. He felt the back of his head, it was wet. It was blood. Fred sighed, and then leaned against the wall again.

Harry looked at Hermione. She had just stopped crying.

"Come on, that's go to the Common room" they walked to the Common room in complete silence. It was packed, so they made their way up to the boy's dormitory.

Ron was in there, pacing. This was the angriest Harry had ever seen him. Ron looked up as they entered the room.

He gave Hermione a real look of evil. Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room.

"Hermione" Harry ran after her, but she disappeared up to the girl's dormitory. Harry returned to Ron.

"How could you do that?" Harry yelled at Ron as he returned to the room. Ron didn't say anything, but shut the curtains around his bed.

"Look, I know you're angry but-"

"You don't know anything, just leave me alone" Ron yelled though his curtains.

Harry sighed and got out the Marauder's map. This is what he did when he was upset or angry. He looked at all the passages and in one small one he found a name saying 'Fred Weasley'. As Harry watched it, it changed to 'needs help'. Harry gasped and looked up at Ron's bed,

"What did you do to Fred?" Ron didn't answer, so Harry ran to his bed and pulled back the curtains.

"What did you do to Fred?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing he didn't deserve" Ron said and then turned away from him.

Harry gasped again and ran from the room. He ran to get Hermione. He ran up the stairs let lead to the girl's dormitory but within seconds he came sliding back down.

He swore and the got Parvati and Lavender.

"Can you please get Hermione? Tell her it is important" Harry asked them. They didn't say anything, but looked at each other and him weirdly before going up the reformed stairs.

Within a few minuets, Hermione came running down the stairs.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked. Harry could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and inflamed. Harry dragged her out of the Common room and into the direction of Fred.

"I think Ron has done something to Fred" he explained and then told her about the map. Hermione grasped and more tears ran down her face.

"No…no, he can't have" they arrived at the secret passage and they ran in.

Fred was on the floor. He had a bruise on his face and his hands were covered in blood. He wasn't moving.

"Fred!" Hermione gasped and then threw herself at him. Fred jumped awake.

"Oh, Fred, Fred!" Hermione cried.

"What are these tears for?" Fred asked.

"I thought…I thought…" she tried to say. Fred hugged her and then said,

"It will take more then my little bro to take me out" Hermione laughed uneasily.

"Yeh, but you don't look that good, we are going to take you to the hospital wing" Harry told Fred.

"No, no, I'm fine" Fred tired to stood but he fell back down. Harry catched him.

"God! I don't know what he did to me, but I-" Fred's voice was blocked out by the sound of his vomit. Hermione gasped and took his other arm.

"Maybe you're right, I should go to the hospital wing" Fred said, shaking. Harry and Hermione both supported him to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at him then led him to the nearest bed. She then quickly gave him a bucket, which Fred threw up in. Fred was sweating by now.

"I'm going to do a simple spell to heal that cut of yours" Madam Pomfrey said, after looking him over. She placed her wand on the cut. Fred winced, but did not say anything.

A line of purple mist came from the healer's wand and the cut healed over. She gave him a potion for his bruise but said,

"You'll have to stay overnight, until that sickness eases"

The great thing about Madam Pomfrey was that she never asked questions about how you got the injures, unless she needed to. However, it was her job to call Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Weasley, what happened this time" she demanded as soon as she saw him.

"I was attacked" Fred said back.

"By who?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know, I was sitting in a secret passage, thinking then I was suddenly was thrown backwards into the wall" Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry, "Then I felt like a fist had hit me, I don't know who it was, but I show someone walk out the passage…then I think I passed out" Fred told her. McGonagall took this story in and then turned to Harry and Hermione.

"How did you found him?"

"We knew he was upset, so we went and looked for him and we find him unconscious in the passage, and we got him here" Harry said at once. McGonagall looked at Harry and then at Fred.

"Well, this is a very cowardly act" she said and then left. There was a silence for a few minuets until Harry said,

"Should I get George?"

"Oh God! Yeh, he'll be worried sick" Harry got up and left them

How could Ron do that? Harry was quite sure Fred had lied a little to their teacher but he wouldn't lie about the injuries and curses. How could Ron do that to his own brother?

Harry arrived at the Fat Lady and said the password. He then climbed through the hole and searched for George. It wasn't that hard because of his red hair. He looked worried.

"George, Fred is in the hospital wing" Harry told him, going up to him.

"What for?" George asked but before Harry could answer, he had run off to the hospital wing. Ginny had overheard and asked Harry the same question.

"He was attacked" Ginny gasped and hurried off as well.

Harry went up to the boy's dormitories. The curtains were shut.

"Ron" Harry called out, angrily. Ron didn't answer. Harry wanted to punch him, for what he had done to Fred, but Harry knew that wouldn't solve anything.

Harry pulled back the curtains. Ron was lying away from him, but turned over. Ron's eyes were red and glazed. He didn't really seem to be looking at Harry, but right though him.

"Fred's in the hospital wing" Harry yelled at him. Ron showed no sigh of life. Harry studied him. Ron was pale and he looked ill.

Harry knew that what Ron had done was wrong but he couldn't help but feel worried for Ron. Harry slowly sat down on Ron's bed.

"How could you do that?" Harry asked sadly. He was prepared for what happened next. Ron collapsed into tears on Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Ron, while Ron wept. Harry had never seen Ron cry before so this was quite scary for him.

"You don't know what it is like, you didn't grow up with them, you don't have them tormenting you 24/7" Ron cried. Harry didn't say anything, just kept on hugging Ron. Ron was shaking.

There was a knock at the door. Harry jumped, but Ron didn't seem to have heard it. Harry got off the bed, but with some difficulty because Ron was clinging to him so much, and opened the door.

It was Hermione.

"Hi" Harry said, stepping out of the room, "How's Fred?"

"Asleep, can I have a word with Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No" Harry said right back, "Look, I know you want to kill him, but I don't think he was acting himself when he did that to Fred"

"Not himself? But then who was he?" Hermione asked him, angrily.

"Look, I don't know, you should see him, he looks worst then Fred" Harry told her.

"Good" Hermione said.

"I'm not saying what he did was right, he needs some sleep, do you know the peaceful sleep charm?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and then said,

"Think of something really peaceful, then place your wand on his head and said clearly 'Peacmaerdace'" Harry gave her a smile and said,

"Thanks" he walked back into the room, and sat on Ron's bed. Ron was still crying, he was lying down now.

Harry kicked off his shoes and lied next to him. Harry didn't know what to say, he was angry at Ron but worried too.

He tried to think of what girls do when their friends got upset. They hug and stroke each other's hair. He saw it when Lavender broke up with a boy last year. Parvati had hugged her, and slowly stroked her hair, to calm her down.

So that is what Harry did. He slowly stroked Ron's hair, it was soft. Harry felt Ron's sharp breath on his face.

Harry didn't know why he did what he did next, or if it would help. He lent over and kissed Ron. Not on the forehead, or the cheek, but on the lips. To Harry's great surprise, Ron kissed him back, softly. Harry watched him as their mouths moved with each other. His eyes were closed.

Harry broke away and Ron let out a deep breath, his eyes still shut.

What had he just done?

"I…I'm going to put the peaceful charm on you, ok?" Harry said. Ron looked already asleep. His eyes were closed and he had stop shaking, while Harry was shaking like hell. Ron nodded.

Harry tired to think of something peaceful, but all he could think of was Ron's wet lips against his. Finally, Harry thought of Hedwig, asleep, her head tucked under her wing. He concertinaed on that, then placed his wand on Ron's head and said,

"Peamaerdace" Instantly, Ron's breathing come slower and deeper. Harry sunk into the bed and sighed. What had he done?

That kiss had felt right, but he knew it was wrong.

Ron had probably thought Hermione had kissed him. Harry got undressed and got into his bed. After was seemed ages, he too went to sleep.

**I told you it would change! There you go, there is a little bit of Hermione and Fred after this, but not much. Please review, flumes welcome, but I don't want to hear anything about how this is wrong, because, yes, I know it is. It isn't wrong in the fact that it is about two guys going out and kissing, but the fact that those two guys are Harry and Ron. I don't know what made me want to write this, but it is here. You don't like this kind of thing because you haven't waken up and realised that this is the 21****st**** centaury, then just don't continue to read. **

**Enjoy :**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry waited until Neville, Seamus and Dean had left the room before pulling back Ron's curtains. Ron wasn't there.

Where could he be? Harry took out the Marauders map. Harry checked every room, all the bathrooms, classrooms, the great hall. Ron was no where on the map. Where the hell was he?

Harry ran to find Hermione. She was coming out of the hospital wing with Fred.

"Have you seen Ron?" he asked them. Hermione looked angrily at him and then said,

"No, why would we have?"

"I don't know, but he wasn't in his bed this morning and he is no where on the map" Harry explained. Fred looked slightly worried.

"That's look for him" Fred said.

"It's no use, the map never lies" Harry said, looking at his feet. He felt so useless.

"I'm going to look at the map again" Harry said and then walked off. Harry was sure that this was his fault. If only he wasn't so stupid, if only.

Ron was still not on the map. Could he be Hogsmeade? Harry thought of going along the passage that led to Honeyduckes. But that would be stupid because what if Ron wasn't there and he got caught.

Anyway, Ron probably wanted to be on his own.

Harry lay back on his bed; he had not been having good nights sleep for months now. Every night he visited the grave yard and watched Cedric die and then he would come to a long corridor. Harry closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

_Harry grabbed the handle of the Triwizard cup and his feet were lifted from the ground. He flew over the country side, the wind blowing harshly around him._

_And then out of nowhere, the ground came underneath him. His leg gave way and he fell to the floor._

_Harry looked around; he was in the grave yard. A person moved in the shadows and then a cold voice ring out,_

"_Kill the other" a green light exploded into Harry's eyes and someone fell to the ground next to him._

_Cedric was sprawled on the ground, his eyes were open and looked terrified, they also looked empty and dead._

Suddenly, Harry was shaken wake.

Harry opened his eyes, Ron as staring down at him. Harry sat up.

"Are you ok? You were muttering and screaming" Ron told him, worried.

"Yeh…I'm ok, where have you been?" Harry asked him.

"I…erm…I went to the sharking shack" Ron told him. Harry looked at him, amazed.

"How did you get there?" asked Harry as he got up to get himself a glass of water.

"I took Pig with me-you know, so he called press the knock- but Crookshanks followed us and did it for me" Ron explained.

"What where you doing there?" asked Harry. Ron didn't say anything for a while. He looked down at his feet. Harry watched him. The Ron said,

"Thinking-you know- about Fred and Hermione and what I did and…" Ron heisted and looked up at Harry, "Us"

Harry started to panic.

"Ron, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it, I-" Ron stopped him by pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry stared at him with wide eyes. However he did join in with the kiss.

They broke apart.

"Last night, when you kissed me, it felt so right, so wonderful, it calmed me down and I relaxed" Ron explained to him, "I don't know what it is but it's liked you cured me, I came to my senses and I realised that Hermione is not the only one in this world" Harry took Ron's hand and squeezed it. Their lips met again and they pulled each other close. Ron's hot breath was in Harry's and their tongues touched.

Harry pulled on Ron as he laid back on his bed, their lips still attached. Ron was now lying on top of Harry. Their eyes meet this time, Harry realised how beautiful Ron's blue eyes were. Harry ran his fingers through Ron's red hair while Ron slowly stroked Harry's face.

They laid like that for a while until Harry's stomach groaned. Harry realised he had not eaten all day. Ron laughed and then said,

"Came on, that's go to the kitchens" Ron got up and grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him off the bed.

"What's the time? Harry asked. Ron checked his watch, the said,

"Coming up 11.00pm" Harry looked shocked.

"Wow, did I really sleep for that long?" Harry said, as they walked down the stairs and into the common room. They got out of the Fat Lady and the Ron pulled something out of his pocket. It was the Invisibility Cloak.

"Sorry, I knew I should have asked, but-you know- you were asleep" Ron explained as he threw it around them two. Harry took his hand and squeezed it to let Ron know it was ok. They walked down to the kitchens in silence.

"Harry Potter, what a joy to see you, sire" Dobby cried as soon as Harry walked in through the door, "And Weezy too" Start away ten little elves came running over, requesting orders of food.

"Whatever, I missed dinner and now I'm starving" Harry told them.

20 elves came over with two small chairs and a little table. Ron and Harry sat down.

"Dobby has not seen you for ages, Harry Potter, Dobby misses Harry Potter" Dobby told Harry as plates were pushed in front of Harry and Ron. It had chicken wings, potatoes, vegetables and gravy on it. Harry dig in, hungrily.

"I missed you too" Harry told the little elf. Dobby smiled joyfully. Harry and Ron ate all their dinner and then had three chocolate éclairs each.

"Thank you very much" Harry said to all the elves when they had finished. Suddenly an elf came over with two big bags of food and two huge flasks of pumpkin juice.

"Masters must have just in case they get hunger" the elves told them.

Harry and Ron thanked then again and then left.

Carrying the food up to the common room was quite a job as they also had to keep themselves hidden under the invisibility cloak. It was nearly 1am by now so Seamus, Neville and Dean were all in bed.

Harry and Ron got undressed and went to bed start away. Harry couldn't believe it. He had snogged Ron and liked it. Harry never thought he would be…there's only word for it…gay. But that didn't matter to him, he loved that kiss, it was wonderful.

Harry went to sleep.

**There you go, chapter what ever this one is, I lose track. Anyway, yeh, enjoy. Please review, flumes welcome but nothing to cruel. Thank you and please ; **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was in a small room

_Harry was in a small room. He looked around and realised that there was two other people in the room. One was tall and suddenly shouted,_

"_Avada Kedavra!" in a dark, cold voice. A green light filled the room and the other person fall to the floor. Dead. The man who did the spell laughed and disappeared. _

_Harry walked over to the person on the floor and saw who it was._

_They had red hair and a face full of freckles. Ron_.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Harry screamed and his scar felt like it had split open.

Harry fell to the floor and woke up.

Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean had woken up. Harry's scar was stinging so badly, that he couldn't keep his eyes open. Someone kneeled next to him.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer, he felt a horrible feeling in his stomach and he ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

Harry shank to the floor. He felt tears running from his eyes.

"No! No! No!" he kept on saying.

_How could Voldemort send such a vision? _

Harry's scar still hurt and he clutched it. Suddenly, a cold compress was put against his forehead. Harry opened his eyes. Ron was kneeling next to him, holding a wet fennel to his head. The coldness numbed his pain.

The bathroom's door was shut. Shutting the world out.

Harry leaned his head against Ron's chest and cried.

Ron mustn't die. If Ron died, it would be his fault.

Ron hugged Harry tightly, letting him cry.

Voldemort could feel his emotions, Harry realised. He knows what I feel for Ron.

Ron had slowly started to stroke his hair, comforting him. Harry pulled away and looked at him. Ron looked pale and worried.

"Did he send you a vision?" Ron asked. Harry slowly nodded. He knew Ron wanted to know what Harry had seen, but he didn't want to upset Harry anymore.

"He…he killed someone" Harry said, quietly. Ron didn't say anything.

"But he didn't kill them, not in real life, it was a lie…to…to scare me" Harry told him. This time, Ron looked terrified.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. Harry looked right into his blue eyes. They had looked so empty in his dream.

"Because…because the person…the person he killed…is…is right in front of me" Harry told him, more tears flowing from his eyes. Ron gasped and then bit his lip. Harry started crying freely, and collapsed into Ron's arms. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, and pulled him up.

"Harry, listen, I'm still here" Ron said, firmly, "You-Know-Who did not kill me, nether will he, I'm going to stay here, beside you forever" Harry hugged him and cried.

"It looked so real, though" Ron pulled him up again and kissed him. It was really wet, what with Harry's tears and Harry realised that Ron had started to cry.

The feel of Ron's lips and tongue was like a calming spell. A wave of relief flooded though Harry, and he enjoyed it. They broke apart and they looked at each other.

"Did that feel real?" asked Ron. Harry nodded, and smiled weakly.

"You can make everything better, can't you?" Harry said. Harry smiled back at him and then hugged him. Harry hugged back tightly.

They stayed there for ages, just holding each other. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry up, I need to pee!" came Dean's voice. They looked at each other and then got up. They opened the door and saw Dean dancing around. He ran straight into the bathroom. Neville asked them if they were ok. Harry nodded then got himself a glass of water by the window. Harry looked at his reflection. He was pale as a ghost, and his eyes were inflamed and his face was wet with tears. Harry wiped his face with his sleeve and then got dressed.

It was only six am, but now Harry was awake, he couldn't get back to sleep. Anyway, he knew what was waiting for him if he did.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shook his head, and then left.

Breakfast was normally set out for any early birds at this time. Harry slowly made his way down to the Great Hall. There were a few people there, but no one at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down, but didn't eat anything. Instead, he poured himself a strong cup of black coffee.

Then, to his great surprise, Hermione sat down opposite him.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed slightly, before replying,

"Fred is meeting me at six thirty" she took same eggs.

"But what happened to you, you look ill" Hermione looked at him, worried.

"I didn't sleep too well" Harry explained.

"But Harry, this wasn't a normal dream, I can tell, you don't normally look like this" Hermione told him. Harry looked at the empty plate.

"No, he sent me a vision" Harry told her. Hermione wanted.

"He sent me a vision of…of…Ron…dying" Hermione let out a gasp, as Harry felt tears whelming up in his eyes again.

"But is he…is he ok?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. He could feel himself shaking and tears running down his cheeks. He grabbed a piece a bit of dried toast and shoved it in his mouth to stop himself crying.

Hermione got up and sat next to him, hugging him.

"It's ok, Harry, it was only a dream" Harry nodded, but tears where still running from his eyes. Harry wiped them away and then got up. Hermione watched him, as Harry walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry walked to the Owlery, and just stared out of the window. Hedwig stood on his shoulder and Harry slowly stroked her feathers.

Meanwhile, Fred had led Hermione up to the seventh floor corridor.

"Wait here" Fred told her, then turned a corner. After a few seconds, he reappeared and led her around the corner. All Hermione could see was a tapestry and a door.

Fred opened the door, and Hermione gasped. In the room was a beautiful place. In one corner was a table and chairs with a candle in the centre. There was also a pile of cushions and same bean bags. Fred dropped down on one and said,

"What do you think?"

"What is this room?" Hermione asked, also sitting down.

"That would be telling" Fred smiled, before kissing her. Hermione turned the kiss into a full length kiss.

This is wonderful, she thought. She couldn't believe that she was going out with Fred Weasley.

They broke apart, and Hermione smiled at Fred, and leaned her head against his chest. Fred stroked her hair, slowly. Very slowly, Fred lied down on the cushions. Hermione was lying against him, it felt so right.

Fred dropped his arms around her waist, bring her closer to him. Hermione turned around, so their stomachs were touching. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Harry left the Owlery and went to the library. Ron was there, doing homework. Harry sat next to him.

"You ok?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, than started to do his homework. Harry and Ron sat in silence for ages, just working their way though their homework. Finally, Ron said,

"I'm going to apologize to Fred" Harry looked at him. Ron continued.

"I know what I did was awful and I will never forgive myself, and neither should he, but if I say I'm sorry, it would ease a little of this guilt" Harry smiled at him, and placed his hand on his leg. Ron smiled back at him and then returned to his Charms essay.

That night, Ron went up nervously to Fred. Harry followed.

"Fred...I'm….I'm sorry" Fred just stared at him, letting no emotion show. Ron stared down at his feet. Fred stood up and pulled Ron into a big bear hug. Ron was surprised at this, and nearly fell over. However, he hugged back.

"I never thought you had it in you, lil' bro" Fred said, when he released Ron. Ron then turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry" Ron repeated. Hermione shook her head, with a slight smile on her face, and said nothing.

Harry and Ron then headed to their dormitory. Harry didn't want to go to bed. He just sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Ron.

What if he did die?

What if Voldemort did kill him?

What if?

Ron sat next to him.

What if Ron did die? It would be all his fault.

"Please…please don't leave me…please" Harry begged him.

"I won't Harry, I will always be here, always" Ron said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry fall against him. A little while later, Ron went to bed. Harry stood up. He didn't go to sleep. He knew that he would only see Voldemort kill Ron again. So Harry got a set of chess, cards, paper, a quill, some ink, the food the elf had given him and loads of books, and went down to the common room. He was going to stay up all night. It was the only way to escape the nightmares that he knew would haunt him.

First he wrote a letter to Sirius.

_Dear Snuffles, _

_Not much to say really. I haven't been sleeping much lately. Last night I dreamt that Voldemort killed Ron. I was really scared. What if he does kill Ron? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. Anyway, how are you? I hope everything is going well. Write back soon_

_Harry _

Harry laid down the quill and realised that some of the ink was smudge with tear drops. Harry sighed and then rolled it up. Thought an open window, Hedwig flew in. It was like she knew that Harry really needed this letter to get to Sirius. Harry really needed to hear from him. Harry tied the letter to her leg and stroked her feathers.

"Can you try and make him write back fast?" she hooted, and then flew out of the window. Harry watched her go, then sat back down and took out the pack of cards. He played exploding snap with the pack of cards ten times, losing everyone. The Joker jumped around, singing,

"You lost, you lost, you lost!" Harry didn't care. He was just trying to keep awake. He played chess with the chess set. The chess pieces actual took pity him and tried to let him lose easily. Their effects were put to waste as what ever Harry did, he got it wrong. Harry gave up and just sat and ate the food. Harry sat next to the open window so that the cold breeze kept him awake, and read. He read for ages; that's what it felt like anyway. His watch said it was 3am, to Harry it felt like 6am which is the earliest anyone's allowed out of their common room.

Harry continued to read, not really taking anything in. Harry put down his first book and started on his second. His eyes started to drop, as time ticked on.

_No, stay awake!_ He told himself, but his body refused to obey. His face dropped and the book fell to the floor.

"Harry Potter!" Harry jumped and looked around. Dobby was standing near the fire. Harry felt really grateful towards the small house elf.

"Hi Dobby" Harry said, while rubbing his eyes. Dobby came closer.

"Harry Potter don't look well, Sire" Dobby told Harry.

"I'm fine"

"No, Harry Potter is not, can Dobby help?" Harry shook his head.

"You can't do anything, but thanks anyway" Harry looked at his watch. It was still only 5am. Harry picked up the book.

"Was I asleep when you came in?" Harry asked. Dobby shook his head.

"No, Sire, your book fall when Dobby came in" Harry continued to read his book. It was on different magical animals. The picture was showing a phoenix's death and re-birth. For the next hour, Harry chatted with Dobby.

At 6am, Harry walked up to the dormitory and got changed. Ron was snoring loudly, and Harry watched him for a while, concentrating on his slow breathing. His stomach slowly going up and down. He looked peaceful.

Harry slowly walked down to the Great Hall and reached for the coffee pot. He poured black coffee into his cup and drank. It tasted bitter and strong. However, Harry needed to drink all of it if he was going to stay awake. he was on his fourth cup when Ron and Hermione sat down beside him.

"Bloody hell" Ron said, staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, the nicest way to put this is that you look like a panda" Hermione said, "Did you even sleep last night?"

"Yeh, for about a minute" Harry informed them. Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"You should go and get some sleep" Ron told him. Harry poured his fifth cup and shook his head.

"I'm fine" they didn't look sure though. Hedwig placed herself in front of him.

"That was fast, you're the best Hedwig" she hooted then helped herself to Harry's untouched breakfast. Harry read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I was shocked to hear that. He is just trying to scare you. You just need to remember dreams mean nothing, nothing at all. I knew it is awful watching your friends die, but you need to sleep,_

_Snuffles _

Harry folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. The words were not really helpful; however, just seeing the handwriting of Sirius was comforting. Harry stared at Ron and Hermione. They both looked worried.

"I'm fine, honestly" Harry told them and waited for them to finish their breakfast. They had Transformation first. Harry felt more awake after drinking six cups of black coffee.

In his lesson, he worked as hard as possible, but he didn't even manage to turn a whisker of his gerbil into an ink filler. Professor McGonagall kept him back after class.

"Mr Potter, as your head of house, I can't help but feel worried for you" Harry was surprised to hear this as he thought she was going to tell him off for his lack of work in the lesson.

"I'm fine" he said, wandering how long he had to lie to everyone. She clearly didn't believe him

"Please, Professor, I'm going to be late for Charms" McGonagall didn't say anything but nodded, dismissing him. The rest of the day went the same. Harry not doing any work, and the teachers acting concerned.

That night, he had Quidditch practice.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?" Ron asked him in the changing room. Harry nodded, and then left, trying not to look at Ron. He kicked off the ground as Fred and George released the balls. Harry gave the stitch a five second head start then started to look for it. Harry circled the patch and stopped at the end of the field. Harry yawned, and glazed around.

Suddenly, the stitch flew in front of his face. Harry went to grab it, but his arms felt too heavy. Harry watched it through half open eyes. The stitch slowly moved from side to side. Harry's eyes followed it and then it fall out of sight.

Harry felt like he was sinking into thin air. Harry felt so tired. He heard someone call his name as his eyes shut and darkness swallowed him.

**Wow! That took forever to write up. I promise I will try to write the next one up a bit faster. Reviews welcome, nothing to harsh please. **


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was sitting at the table in the common room

_Harry was sitting at the table in the common room. The Joker card was jumped out of nowhere and started to dance around Harry's head, singing,_

'_You lost, you lost, you lost!" the chess set in front of Harry grew and the Knight's sword fall down on Ron's head. Ron fell to the floor, still._

_Rocks came falling down, and Ron yelled, disappearing._

_A giant black dog was dragging Ron by the leg. Ron's leg broke with a horrifying crack._

_Ron was at the bottom of the lake, looking pale and dead._

_Ron was dead on the floor, in the small room, his eyes still and empty. _

"Ron!!" Harry shouted, sitting up, but then cried in pain because it felt like his chest had been stabbed twenty times. Ron, who was sleeping beside him, woke up.

"Harry!" Ron got up and pushed him back into the bed. Harry realised he was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Harry asked, panting.

"You fall off your broom" Ron said, as Madam Pomfrey came round the corner.

"Ah, good, you're awake, about time as well" she said. Harry felt pain go through him as the healer touched his leg. Madam Pomfrey turned to him and said,

"You broke five ribs and smashed your leg into 2 pieces"

"What!? How!?" Harry asked, shocked.

"You fall off your broom from 80 feet" Madam Pomfrey told him. Harry was still shocked. He didn't remember falling from his broom. He just remembered sinking in thin air.

_You fall asleep, you dumbass _

Madam Pomfrey poured something into a cup and gave it to him.

"Here, drink" she ordered. Harry heisted. "It will only make you sleep for an hour" she explained. Harry still heisted, but then took a breath and drank. It was light and sweet. Harry grabbed Ron's hand as the darkness swallowed him again.

Harry woke up, still clutching Ron's hand. Ron was asleep in a chair. His head was rested on the bed. Harry watched him. Ron looked worried and tired. Madam Pomfrey came round the curtain with food on a tray. Harry only then realised how hungry he was. She placed it in front of him and Harry dug in, hungrily. Madam Pomfrey examined him. Harry's chest didn't hurt anymore, but his leg was still stinging.

"Your bone went through the skin, so it tore open muscle and flesh, which is a very complicated thing to heal and can lead to be dangerous, so I have mended your bone, but you need to let your skin, blood and muscle to heal the muggle way" she explained, "It is a wonder you didn't die though" she left. Harry looked down at his leg, that was in a muggle cast. Harry sighed.

_How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I take Sirius, Ron and Hermione's advice and went to sleep?_ He looked at Ron, _That's why; I didn't want to see Ron die again and again. I'm letting Voldemort win, He wants this. He wants to weaken me, Don't let Him_.

Fred, George, Angelina and Hermione came into the Hospital wing then.

"Hi" Harry smiled. Hermione burst into tears and flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you are ok" she wept. Harry looked at Fred and George which shocked eyes as he patted Hermione on the back.

"Girls are so emotional, aren't they?" George laughed.

"Hey" Angelina said, thumping him. Harry laughed as George rubbed his arm.

"You did give us a scare though" She said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Didn't Ron tell you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Well, a bludger hit Alicia on the nose and it broke…" started Fred.

"…Lots of mess, anyway, you know Katie is training to be a healer?" continued George. Harry nodded.

"Well, she did this cool bit of healing magic, and we were discussing if we should call it a day…." said Fred.

"…..when Ron shouted your name and we all spun around and you were falling to the ground…"

"…..Ron speeded towards you but he wasn't going to reach you in time, so he pulled out his wand and…."

"….did the '_Wingardium Leviosa'_ and you slowed down a bit, but…."

"…you still fall to the ground hard…."

"…we flew down to you and you were twitching like hell and there was blood all over your leg, and a bone sticking out at a weird angle…"

"…so me and George flew to get Madam Pomfrey and you're now" Fred finished.

"So Ron saved my life?" Harry asked.

"Yeh" Angelina said. Harry looked at Ron; he was till pale and was muttering something.

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's Wednesday today" Harry's mouth fall open.

"What!? I have been in here for two days?!" it didn't feel like that in his dream.

"Don't worry about that now, who's going to play Seeker next game?" asked Angelina. So they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about who would be the new Seeker. At 6pm, they made to leave.

"Should I wake Ron up?" asked Hermione. He had been sleeping all this time. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I'll wake him up soon" he reassured her. Hermione looked unsure, and heisted. Fred grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Harry laughed quietly. It was always like Hermione to be over worried. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his leg and he cried out.

_It was your leg, you're going to have to get used to that_, he thought. Madam Pomfrey came to him at his cry.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked. Harry did not have to answer because start away she started to look at his leg. After a few minutes, she looked at him.

"That pain will come and go" she told him. Harry nodded, his eyes watering in pain. Ron muttered something, and they both looked at him.

"He has hardly left your side" Madam Pomfrey said. Harry looked at her.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yesterday I made him go to lessons, but he came back at break, lunch and after lessons finished. I made him go to bed, but when I woke up this morning, he was asleep by your side, with that cloak of yours around his shoulders. I didn't have the heart to wake him up" she told Harry, "You have a great friend, never let him go" then she left. Harry laid down and watched Ron.

_She was right, Ron was a great friend, and you caused him so much pain,_ Harry told himself. Suddenly, Ron stirred.

"Harry…?" he mumbled. Harry took his hand.

"I'm here" Harry said. Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"You're awake then?" Harry asked. Ron sat up and said,

"Me?! You were asleep for two days!!" Harry laughed, and flinches as he shook his leg.

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"Fine" he replied through gritted teeth. Ron looked at him with a 'yeah-right' look.

"Honestly, the pain comes and goes" Harry told him. Ron yawned.

"You should go to bed" Harry said. Ron didn't say anything, and didn't move.

"I heard you saved me….thanks" Harry said. Ron said nothing, but tears started to fall.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him.

"I thought you died….I saw you fall and hit the ground…you here shaking like hell, but then you….you fall still and I…I thought you were dead" Ron cried. Harry took hold of his hand, slowly stroking it with his thumb.

"It's ok, I'm alive, I should have listened to you and gone to bed" Harry said.

"No, I should have made you go to bed" Ron said.

"Don't start playing the blame game" Harry told him. Harry lent over and hugged him. Ron wrapped his around Harry, and hugged back tightly. Harry hid his face in Ron's warm hair. They stayed like that for a while, until Ron broke it and said,

"I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning" he turned around and then kissed Harry lightly on the lips, and then left. Harry fall back onto the bed and let out a happy sigh. He rolled over and tried to get to sleep. Harry suddenly felt really tired. His eyes began to drop and he fall asleep.

_He was in the small circle room again. The green light erupted and filled it, slicing through the shadows. A cold laugh echoed around it, piecing Harry's skin. Ron's empty eyes met Harry's. Harry screamed._

"Harry!" Harry opened his eyes and was met by Hermione's brown ones.

"Are you ok!?" she asked. He nodded. He was sweating and shaking.

"I'm fine" he mumbled. Pain shot up his leg and he cried out. Hermione looked worried and fetched Madam Pomfrey. She came to Harry's bed with a large glass of purple potion.

"Drink" she ordered. Harry obeyed. He choked on it because it was so bitter, but drank it all. Instantly, his leg felt numb and heavy, but no pain came from it.

"That will only last a couple of hours, I'll fetch your breakfast" Madam Pomfrey said and then left. Hermione sat down beside Harry, looking at him. Harry realised that there were tears mixed in with sweat on his face. Harry started to wipe his face with his sleeve. Hermione got out a tissue and gave it to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled, taking it.

"Another dream?" she asked. Harry nodded. He changed the subject quickly.

"How are things with you and Fred?" she blushed and said,

"The whole school knows, Lavender and Parvati caught us kissing" Harry laughed.

"I bet you're getting hell" Hermione sighed, and said,

"The school is ok, I can escape from them, it is just Lavender and Parvati, they are driving me mad, asking 'how far we have gone?' I mean how far can you go in a school for God's sake?!" Harry laughed.

"You can always escape into our room" Harry suggested. Hermione looked unsure.

"What about Ron? Is he still mad at me?" Hermione asked. Harry thought back to last night.

"No, he has got over you"

"Has he found someone else?" Hermione asked, "Who?" Harry laughed again, is that all girls thought about? Other people's affairs?

"My life is not worth it" Harry said. Hermione laughed. Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray of food. As Harry dug in, she said,

"You should be able to go back to lessons tomorrow, you need to know how to control your balance on clutches though" Harry nodded. Hermione looked at the clock and gasped,

"I have to go no, I'm late for potions" she ran off.

Harry finished his breakfast and then swung his leg around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Madam Pomfrey gave him two old fashioned clutches. Harry put all his weight on them and tried to stand up. He put his good leg on the floor and then moved the clutches forwards a pace, and then jumped to them. Harry lost his balance and fall over. Madam Pomfrey caught him.

"A good start" she told him, placing him on his feet again. Harry continued to practice for the rest of the day. He got slowly better.

"You've got it, so you can go back to your common room now" Madam Pomfrey told him. Harry was so glad.

"Thanks" he smiled as he hopped out of the hospital wing. Harry made his way up to the common room. It was only 3.00pm and lessons didn't finish until 4.00pm. Harry enjoyed the peace and hopped up to boy's dormitory. Harry knew when lessons had ended, because there was a rush of noise as people ran into the common room and up stairs, and shouting. Someone opened the door.

"Harry!" it was Neville, "How's your leg?" he asked.

"It's fine" Harry replied, smiling, and then falling across the bed as a bag hit him.

"Where have you been, skyver?" Seamus laughed.

"Yeah, you missed the most interesting History of Magic lesson" Dean told him.

"It was about Bob the Boring's long, and Boring life" Seamus told him, "Man, did that man have a loooooooong life"

"So how did you do your leg?" Dean asked, sitting on his bed.

"All I remember is sinking into thin air" Harry told them, "I fall asleep up in the air at 80 feet" Seamus, Neville and Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're dumb as shit" Dean said and they all burst out laughing. Ron came into the room.

"Harry, you're out!" Ron said, as soon as he saw the raven haired boy. "I was just about to look for you" Ron sat at his bed.

"How's your leg?"

"Fine" Harry smiled, giving Ron a quick wink.

**Another chapter in one day, I'm on a roll, but as it is nearly 11:30pm, that will be all for the day. Please review, and cookies will be given out :P **


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Harry and Ron sneak out of the common room

That night, Harry and Ron sneak out of the common room.

"Where should we go?" asked Ron.

"Somewhere private" was the cheeky reply.

"How about the Quidditch changing rooms?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded, so they made their way down to the changing room. When they got there, Ron threw off the cloak.

"Finally" he said, and then kissed Harry grinned and kissed back. Ron broke away and started to kiss Harry's neck. Harry groaned, arching his neck to expose more skin. Harry sank to the floor, Ron following him. Ron worked his way to Harry's chest. His hands explored everywhere. Ron stopped at Harry's groin, at which the owner gave a shocked, pleasured gasp. Ron looked up. Harry was blushing. Ron smiled at the reaction and started to undo Harry's shirt. Ron worked himself up and kissed Harry again. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. Harry ran his fingers through Ron's soft hair and then started to unbutton Ron's shirt. Harry felt his chest, it was warm and strong.

They broke apart and Harry looked into Ron's eyes, which were staring in his. A small smile was on Ron's face as he gently rubbed his nose with Harry's. Very suddenly, the dead Ron flashed in front of Harry's eyes, and then disappeared. Harry's scar let out a dull stinging.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked as Harry looked away.

"Yeh" Harry nodded and looked at him again. Ron looked puzzled. "Hermione asked who you were going out with today" Harry said, thinking back to this morning.

"You didn't tell her?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "We're not really going out, not officially" Ron said. Harry frowned.

"No, we just like snogging each other" Harry said.

"That's not what I meant" Ron sighed.

"I know" Harry said, leaning against him. Ron gently stroked his hair. Harry let out a silent sigh. He loved Ron's touch. It felt safe and firm. Harry looked up at him and slowly kissed him again. The wet of his lips and tongue felt wonderful. Right.

Hermione and Fred were also doing their own sneaking out.

"We could really do with the Marauder's Map right now" Fred said as they hide behind a tapestry to hide from Mrs Norris.

"Why don't you summon it?" Hermione suggested.

"Good idea" Fred smiled, and then held out his wand.

"_Accio_ Marauder's Map" Nothing happened for a minute, but then they heard a _whoosh_ and the map came soaring towards them, and hit Fred in the head. Fred fall over and Hermione doubled over in laughter. Fred got up and covered her mouth.

"Shhh" he whispered, but Hermione couldn't so he had to do the silencing spell on her. He picked up the map and scanned it. His eyes opened in shock.

"What?" Hermione said, but no sound came out. Fred pointed to the changing room. It said in small letters, 'Harry' and 'Ron'.

"Should we check it out?" Fred asked, eager for some adventure. Hermione nodded.

So they walked down to the changing room. Once outside, Fred put his finger to his lips, which Hermione respond by rolling her eyes, as he still had not took off the silencing spell. Fred quietly opened the door and then stopped. Hermione looked in, and gasped, silently.

Harry and Ron where in a tight embrace, kissing fiercely, tongue and all. Ron looked up and gasped, pushing Harry off him.

"Fred….please….it's not what it….don't tell anyone!" Ron begged. Fred just stood there, shocked. He didn't seem to be able to say anything. Hermione stood there, opened mouthed at them. Harry and Ron were both blushing, and looked scared and embarrassed. Harry was slightly amazed that Fred was speechless for once though. Hermione never dreamed, or even thought it a possibility, that they would kiss. It was unthinkable.

"F…Fred?" Ron asked, looking at his older brother. Fred blinked and then shook his head.

"I need to think about this" he said, then walked off slowly. Ron bushed his head against a bench. Harry grabbed him and pulled him back. Ron pulled away and walked after Fred. Harry wanted to run after him, to let him know it was all ok, but he couldn't because of his leg. He hopped up to Hermione. She started to jump up and down, waving her arms around, mouthing something and pointing to her mouth. No sound came out. Harry frowned. Hermione pointed to her wand and then to her mouth. Harry realised. Fed must have silence her, so Harry did the counter spell.

"Oh. My. God. Harry!" she cried when he released her from the spell. Harry glared at her.

"I'm sorry but….you….him….how?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged and said,

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Harry realised what he had just said. Was he in love with Ron?

"Is that what you meant, the night you found me and Fred?" Hermione asked.

"No, we didn't actual kiss until that night" Harry told her "It was to comfort him" Harry felt himself blush again. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

"What kind of friend do you take me for, I'm not Lavender and Parvati you know" Hermione said, "It's just…weird"

"You know now how I felt when I saw you and Fred" Harry told her. Hermione frowned.

"That's different, I'm not a-"

"-boy? So what, who cares?" Harry snarled. He got up and hopped out, leaving Hermione behind.

When he got to the dormitory, he got changed and hopped over to Ron's bed. Ron was lying away from him.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered. Ron didn't answer, so Harry got into his own bed and laid down. Harry tried to get to sleep, and did after a while. He couldn't believe what he had kind of told Hermione, that he was in love with Ron. That was mad, wasn't it? How could he love Ron? It's impossible.

At the start of this year, he had fancied Cho like mad, and now he was snogging Ron. It made no sense. He needed advice. But who from? Who could he tell? Harry was thinking all this while he drafter off to sleep.

_Ron's cold dead eyes stared into his, as the green light faded. _

"Ron!!" Harry shouted, sitting up in bed.

"You ok, mate?" Dean asked him. Harry nodded, and got up, rubbing his wet eyes. Ron had already left the room. Harry got dressed and made his way slowly down to the Great Hall.

He was unfortunately met by the sight of Malfoy miming following off a broom. Harry snarled, and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, where were the dementors this time?" Malfoy yelled, and the Slytherins burst out laughing. Harry ignored them and sat down opposite Ron.

"Morning" Harry said, starting to grab everything in sight.

"Morning" Ron said back. He didn't even look up. Harry started to nimble it. Draco was miming him fallowing again, with arms and legs flying everywhere. Ron was watching.

"You know, you didn't fall like that at all, it was quite graceful" Ron told him, absentmindedly. Harry laughed.

"Potions first, Snape is going to give you hell" Ron said.

"You'll think he'll give me a break sometime, wouldn't you?" Harry replied.

And Ron was right. As soon as Snape opened his Dungeon door, he said,

"Potter, how nice of you to join us, since you missed yesterday's lesson, 5 points from Gryffindor" Snape smiled as Harry glared at him, but Harry knew better then to answer back. That, however, did not stop him from thinking up the worst possible names for the greasy haired git that would James and Sirius proud.

Luckily, the other teachers were okay about Harry's absences, part from Umbridge of course.

"Dear, dear Mr Potter, you will have to chance up with the work in your own time, so I say you should come back here at 6 o'clock tonight to do it" she said, with her wide, toad like smile. Hermione couldn't look at Harry or Ron all day. She either felt guilty, or embarrassed. However, at the end of the day, she came up to Harry and said,

"I'm sorry for what I said" Harry sighed, and said,

"It's ok, I guess it was a bit weird"

After a detention, another stupid remark from Malfoy and falling down the stairs after another shot of pain up his leg, Harry collapsed onto the bed. He shut his eyes, letting out a slow breath. Ron came in and walked to his bed. Harry opened his eyes and walked him. Ron had talked to him today, but he couldn't even look at Hermione or Fred.

"Are you ok? After last night?" Harry asked. Ron didn't say anything. Harry hopped over to him and sat down beside him.

"It's going to be alright" Harry said. He went to put his hand on Ron's, but Ron pulled his hand away. Harry felt hurt.

"No, it's not, this…this is not right" Ron told him.

"What's so not right about it?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, it…it just isn't"

"But, it was right before" Harry told him, slightly angry.

"I…you don't get it, Weasley's aren't…..aren't…."

"Gay?" Harry finished for him. Ron fidgeted, uncomfortably. Harry didn't understand. They had enjoyed it, hadn't they? Maybe that was all it was, a bit of fun, but nothing more.

"I think…I think we should forget all about it" Ron told Harry.

"I can't, Ron….God damn it….I….I love you!" Harry yelled, and then widened his eyes at what he had just said. He bit his lip. Ron looked at him with wide eyes and then stood up. He looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head instead and left the room. Harry watched him go and then slammed his head down into his hands.

_You're so stupid!_ He told himself. Harry could have hit himself._ What made him say that? Did that mean he really love Ron? _Endless questions, with no answers.

Harry decided to go to bed, but didn't go to sleep. Neville came in and went to sleep, his snores echoing around the room. Then Dean and Seamus. Ron came back at about midnight, came in, not saying a word to Harry. Harry closed his eyes, and wanted for sleep to surround him.

In the morning, Ron wouldn't talk to Harry, and sat with Seamus and Dean. Harry sat next to Hermione, and stared at his porridge.

"What happened to you and Ron?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't say anything. Hermione guessed he didn't want to talk about it and turned back to her breakfast. Harry looked up at her and asked,

"Have you or Fred told each other you love each other?" Hermione looked up, shocked at such a question.

"Erm….not really, no….why?" she replied. He shrugged.

"I just wondered if everyone runs away when someone else tells them that they love them" Harry sighed, as Hermione gasped.

"Isn't love a bit much?" she asked.

"I…I don't know" Harry said, "Ron wanted to forget it all, but…..but I can't" Harry out his head in his hands, "I'm so stupid" Harry said more to himself then Hermione. Hermione choose not to say anything.

For the rest of the day, Ron avoided Harry. Harry was reminded a little of when he had just been made a Triwizard Champion and Ron would not talk to him.

That night, Harry waited in their Dormitory for Ron to come in. However, Ron didn't. Seamus, Dean and Neville came in late and fall asleep, but Ron did not. Harry went down to the common room and find Ron sating at the fire.

"Ron, we need to talk" Harry said as Ron looked up.

"What about?" Ron asked, casually.

"Look, I can just forget it, when I said that….that I loved you…I was….I don't know…confused about my feelings…but it does not matter because you are my best friend….and I don't want to mess up our friendship" Harry said. Ron looked at him.

"So you can just forget about it all and pretend it didn't happened?" Ron asked. Harry took a sharp breath and then nodded. Ron looked at the fire and then said,

"I think it is for the best" Ron said, piecing Harry's heart. Ron stood up.

"Goodnight" he muttered and the left, leaving Harry. He stared after Ron and found himself fighting back tears. He looked away as Ron disappeared. The last bits of ash were cooling, the light going out.

It was over. Their relationship had ended, like the dying flames.

**Wow! It is finally finished. I'm so glad, as this took forever. There is a sequel, but I don't know when I will get time to type it up. Please review, flames welcome, but nothing too harsh. **

**Nuk **


End file.
